1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a processing system, a processing unit for such a processing system, a method of generating instructions for such a processing system and a compiler for generating instructions for such a processing system.
2. Related Art
A processing system also contains a processing unit which is able to execute instructions which cause the processing unit to load data from a memory. Conventionally, the memory may contain dynamic RAM memory (DRAM) or static RAM memory (SRAM), but it may also contain ferroelectric RAM (FRAM). DRAM and destructive FRAM are read-destructive memories: when data is read from DRAM and FRAM it is lost.
To enable a program executing on the processing system to read the data again form DRAM or FRAM as if the memory were an SRAM, the data needs to be restored by rewriting it into the memory location from which it was read. Restoring data reduces the time during which the memory is available for reading and it consumes power, in particular in FRAM. Restoring data may also reduce the life expectancy of the memory.